


the wood's eyes

by TheLittleTrashCat



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Being Chased, Blood and Injury, Bloodloss, Corpses, Drowning, Fear, Gen, Griffins, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Injury, Near Death Experiences, Passing Out, Written for a Class, also i have no idea what this title is but its what were going with, also this totally counts as a halloween fic right, and it was actually supposed to be fanfic, idk how the hell to tag this thing, mentioned roman and virgil, not graphically described tho, not ship but can be read as ship if you squint, please help me with that, the pacing seems off but eh whatever, well almost drowning at least, wild i know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 08:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21250487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleTrashCat/pseuds/TheLittleTrashCat
Summary: Patton accidentally wanders into Remus' side of the Imagination.





	the wood's eyes

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to the lovely [peachsneakers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers)  
♡ for giving me the confidence to post this

Patton had a problem.

Well, he had a lot of problems, if he was being quite honest with himself. But this, this was a major problem.

Major problem being, he was lost in the Imagination. Normally, it wouldn’t have been a problem, just find a town and wait for Roman to pop by, except this time he was on _ Remus’ _ side of the Imagination, not Roman's. Which, was very much a bad thing. A very, very bad thing.

He hadn’t meant to get lost (who would mean to get lost?). In fact, he had just been trying to pick some flowers to spice up Logan’s room from Roman’s side of the Imagination, and honestly, Patton wasn’t sure how he didn’t notice he was crossing over until it was too late. 

Patton would have just walked back into Roman’s side and gone about his day like he had never accidentally come here in the first place, if it weren't for the fact that slope he had walked down was now a towering cliff with sharp edges jutting out of the rock.

The warm sun that had been shining on his face moments before had vanished, and Patton shivered slightly, wrapping his arms around himself. Glancing at the sky revealed that it was covered in grey clouds, the sun indistinguishable. A cold breeze cut through the air, and Patton wrapped his cat hoodie tighter around his shoulders. All around him and dotted across the landscape were dead trees, charred and blackened like they had been struck by lightning.

Not a single thing alive but him was around. It was unnerving.

Patton took in a deep breath, watching it cloud around him as he exhaled. The entire place was eerie, and it set off his nerves. Something here felt _ wrong. _

Taking in another deep breath to steel himself, Pattom began walking forward. He desperately racked his brain as he walked for the survival tips Logan had given them when Virgil had gotten particularly anxious after hearing about a group of hikers getting lost in the woods and dying (not that Thomas did much hiking anyways).

Patton didn’t remember much of it, as it had been some time ago, but he vaguely that getting shelter was an important step, and here in this barren wasteland, there was no cover from the cold wind. Well, unless you called the dead trees shelter. Already, Patton had goosebumps going up his arms and legs, and he cursed himself for deciding to wear his cargo shorts instead of his pants that morning. He shook his head. So stupid..

Suddenly, something under his feet crunched, and Patton froze. 

Slowly, he lowered wide eyes downward. Underneath his left foot was something that was an off white color. It was broken into jagged chunks, like broken glass, and it was in an almost dome shape. As he stared at it longer, he began to put the shards together, trying to form it into a shape. The longer he stared at it, the more it started to look like a…

Patton jerked away from it with flailing arms, stomach sinking and heart leaping into his throat. 

It was a _ skull. _

Bile rose in his throat, and Patton gagged, stumbling away from it. He had barely walked half a mile, and already things were starting to go south. If it was this bad already, then how was he supposed to survive much longer? 

Patton wasn sure, but one thing he did know was that from here on out, things were about to get much, much worse.

  


* * *

  


Patton’s feet hurt. He had been walking for what felt like hours, and his shoes, a pair of blue converse, definitely weren't made for hiking. 

The terrain around him had slowly shifted into a forest, full of large and dead trees with gnarly roots stretching across the path he had been walking on. He had already tripped several times, and his exposed shins and knees were covered in growing bruises and small scrapes.

Above him, in the branches of the trees, were crows, with dark, beady eyes. Every once in a while, they cawed at one another or flew to another branch, and it terrified him every time. 

The sky was still an ominous grey, and Patton couldn’t tell if it was the morning or the evening. Nothing about the sky had changed since he had first wandered in here. However long ago that was... 

How long had he been here?

Patton knew time passed diffrentlly in the Imagination. He remembered Roman saying something about that, so he was sure it was true.

Which meant that Patton could be lost here for months, and only a day could pass with the others. They wouldn't even know that he was missing until it could be too late…

Patton shivered. Shaking his head to clear it of morbid thoughts, Patton continued onwards.

Distantly, he could hear running water. A river, maybe, but knowing Remus it was probably filled with acid instead of water.

However, he should take the chance to look for himself, to be sure of his assumption. He could throw something in it, maybe, to see if it melted. Though, it could just take time to boil down, or need to be in there for a while, or it could be poison or-

Patton aggressively shook his head. He needed to calm down and not panic. Panic wouldn’t do him any good.

_ In for four, hold for seven, release for eight _he reminded himself. He needed to go about this logically.

What would Logan do?

Probably inspect the river to see if was safe for consumption. Steeling his nerves, Patton changed his direction and began walking towards the river sounds.

As he walked, he came across a trail. It looked worn and well used, the ground packed and hardened. It had to be an animal trail, as Patton knew that Remus wasn’t particularly fond of ruling a kingdom like Roman was.

Which, begged the question: What animal had made this path?

Surely, knowing Remus, it wasn’t some group of cutsey bunnies that had lived here for generations, no. It had to be some kind of horrifying monster, some hybrid creature that destroyed everything in its path or-

Patton halted in his tracks as he realized something.

He hadn’t heard a single crow in five minutes. In fact, looking around, they were _ all _gone from the branches.

Patton’s heart thudded in his chest as he slowly turned around. There, at the end of the path, was a..._ thing. _

It looked like a wolf, except Patton knew that it was definitely _ not a wolf. _

Even from a distance, it seemed massive. Its fur was ebony black, spikes of black and red jutting out down its spine. Large, leathery wings draped over the creatures back and dragged against the ground. Sticking out of the side of its head were large ram horns, the ends shimmering with what looked like blood. When Patton made eye contact, its glowing red eyes pierced through his soul. Patton’s breath caught in his throat, panic flooding his veins. 

They remained in a standstill, standing frozen and staring at each other. and Paton thought his heart was going to burst out of his chest when suddenly it tipped its head back and howled.

The howl pired his skull, sending a ringing through his head, and Patton clamped his hands over his ears to try to block out the sound. He stumbled back slightly, and when the howl ended, he looked up.

The beast was moving.

Patton jerked himself into motion, whirling around. His feet pounded against the trail as he ran. Behind him, the creature barked, sound echoing throughout the forest and shaking the leaves. He could feel the vibrations of its feet as it started to run after him, feet slamming into the ground.

Patton veered into the forest, ducking amogst the trees to try and use his smaller size to his advantage, heart still going _ thump-thump-thump _in his chest. The beast barked again, and behind him he heard something large slam into the ground. He ran faster after that.

Risking a glance over his shoulder, Patton saw the creature barreling after him, shoulders knocking into the trees and sending them careening towards the ground. Patton turned his attention back to where he was running, narrowly maginging to avoid slamming face first into a tree. The sound of water he had heard before was much louder now, and in front of him, the tree line opened up to reveal a rushing river, white foam spraying against the cliff like bank. Patton skidded to a stop in front of it, heart hammering along with his erratic breathes. His throat felt as dry as the Sahara desert as he frantically looked around for means of escape, because there was absolutely _ no way _ he could outrun that- that _ thing. _ Behind him, the wolf like creature let out a triumphant howl, and when Patton apun around it burst through the trees.

A scream of terror tore through Patton's lips, and it zeroed in on him. He barely had time to stumble back before it leaped at him, sharp talons sliding out of its paws as it grabbed at him. Patton threw his arms up, and the claws sliced through the top of his forearms like a knife through butter. Patton screamed again, and then he was falling, limbs flailing.

His back slammed into the water, and immediately he was washed to the side. Patton’s lungs burned as the river tossed and turned him, spinning him around so much he barely tell up from down. His arms burned with pain as he tried to swim to the side, limbs burning along with his lungs.

Patton's blood roared in his ears as the river whipped him around violently.

Though it burned his eyes, he looked forward down the river, eyes squinting ahead of him

Up ahead, there was a bend in the river. Maybe he could grab onto it?

Patton only had one chance to do this, or else he was dead. The thought was terrifying, but it only made him more determined.

As he was swept passed the edge, he lunges towards the bank, digging his fingers into the muddy dirt. It felt like they were being torn from his body as water rushed passed him, but Patton gritted his teeth and pulled himself towards the edge. His arms and lungs screamed at him, but he ignored them, pushing through the pain, dragging himself up the muddy surface.

Climbing up was painstakingly slow, and black dots were dancing across his vision, but eventually, his head broke the surface.

Gasping, Patton hauled his torso out of the river, arms feeling like noodles. Violent coughs shook his body as he slowly dragged himself fully out of the river. Shivers racked his body as he lay there, coughing and gasping for breath.

Patton pushed himself over to lay on his back, staring up into the desolate sky as the freezing water sprayed his legs.

Groaning, Patton shifted himself into a sitting position. The hair on his arms and legs were standing up and he was covered in goosebumps, but he was alive.

A strangled laugh escaped his lips, and even to him it sounded hysterical.

Eventually, he calmed down, letting out a sigh. Pushing himself up on shaky limbs, Patton looked up river, pleased to see that the beast that had been chasing him was nowhere in sight. 

Patton allowed himself a sigh of relief, tipping his head back. He sat there for two more minutes, catching his breath, before begrudgingly pushing himself to his feet. He had only walked a few yards when suddenly, he heard a cry in the distance.

Patton whipped his head towards the direction it came from, but saw nothing. He eyed the direction he had heard it come from warily, but nothing happened that was out of the ordinary. Patton turned back to where he was headed, planning to push the strange cry out of his mind, when he noticed a faint shadow being cast nearby. _ Odd, _he thought. Patton raised his gaze to the sky, and was met with a griffin diving at him.

Patton shrieked, eyes flying wide open. The griffins talons barely missing him as it suddenly sharply veered up, shrieking right back at him. Patton stumbled back and tripped over his feet, hitting the ground with a thud. He quickly scrambled back, heart already hammering as he desperately looked around for cover to duck under, but all of the trees were behind it. It had him cornered. The griffin dove down for another attack, and Patton squeezed his eyes shut, tensing for the inevitable pain...

…..that never came.

Slowly peeling his open revealed that the griffin had been slammed into the ground, blood pooling around it, and standing on top of its broken body was none other than the owner of this side of the Imagination.

“Remus?!” Patton asked with wide eyes.

“Patton? What are you doing here?” Remus asked, head tilted as he peered down at him from the top of the griffin.. “Wait, are you bleeding?!”

“No,” Patton denied, despite the fact that his arms were very clearly and obviously wounded.

Remus frowned, hopping off the top of the griffin’s body, and Patton shuddered in disgust as it squelched. Remus slung his morningstar over his shoulder as he skipped over, extending a hand to him.

Patton blinked, before gratefully taking it, and Remus’ hand was surprising soft as he gently pulled him to his feet.

“That looks painful,” Remus commented, turning his arms over to inspect the long and still bleeding lacerations across the top them.

“I’m fine,” Patton responded automatically, tugging his arms away.

Remus squinted at him. “You don’t look fine.”

It was then that Patton noticed how close Remus was to him, and he felt himself blush despite himself.

“I _ am _fine, though,” Patton insisted. Remus gave him a doubtful look, looking over his shoulder at the body of the griffin, which had a swarm of vultures flying over it already. Remus looked back at him, and Patton shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

“What?” he eventually asked.

“You’re not fine,” Remus said, sounding weirdly cheerful for what he was saying, but Patton supposed that was just Remus. “I may not know as well as the Light Sides do, but I know you well enough to know that you are not okay. Plus, you're kinda bleeding so,” Remus shrugged. 

“I-” Patton gasped as a wave of pain crashed over him, adrenaline finally wearing off. 

“Oh, sh-”

“Language!” Patton gasped out, digging his nails into his palms and curling in on himself. 

“Oh _ no,” _Remus muttered, “No no no no, Patton?”

He sounded alarmed, and Patton wasn’t sure why. Remus didn’t exactly have a history of being the most caring person in the world, so why he was so worried about him Patton didn’t know. What Patton did know, was that his arms were pulsing with pain, and it was almost unbearable.

Remus’ hands fluttered around him, hovering awkwardly, before he set a hand on his shoulder and sunk them out. 

They came back up in what he recognized as the Dark Sides commons, and Patton stumbled to the side, feeling dizzy.

“Patton?!” a voice exclaimed, and when he looked up he saw Deceit, resting on the ratty couch. When they made eye contact, Deceit’s eyes widened, and Patton wasn’t that surprised. He probably looked like a mess, being sopping wet, covered in streaks of mud, scratched up and trembling.

Patton shivered, wrapping his arms around himself to try and conserve some of his heat, now painfully aware of how cold he was now that he was in warmer conditions. He lowered his head, not wanting to look the side he had wronged so many times in the eyes. He didn’t deserve his pity, after all….

In the corner of his vision, he saw Deceit stand up and stride over, stopping just before him. 

“Patton?” he asked gently, “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” he said, except his voice broke halfway through, he was trembling and was very clearly bleeding.

Deceit sighed tiredly. “You know you can’t lie to me, Patton.” 

“Why are you being so nice to me?”

Deceit flinched back. “What?” he asked, sounding taken aback.

“Why wouldn’t we be?” Remus added, confused

“I haven’t exactly been the nicest to you guys,” Patton muttered, trying not to focus on the tears that threatened to escape from the pain across his arms.

“I- look, Patton, just because you-” Deceit sighed frustratedly. “That’s not important right now. You’re hurt, and I’m going to help you. No ifs and buts about it.”

Patton didn’t respond. Even if he had wanted to, he couldn't. His vision had started to haze. aHe blinked hard, trying to clear it. It didn’t work, and he stumbled to the side, feeling dizzy. He could hear the other two sides shout his name, before everything went black.

  


* * *

  


When Patton came to, the first thing he was aware of was that he was warm. Across his body was a soft blanket. Blinking his eyes open, he stared up at the glowy star covered ceiling above him.

Groaning slightly, Patton shifted his head to the side.

"Ah, you're awake," a voice said.

"Logan?" Patton asked, coughing sightly. 

Logan's lips turned into a relieved smile. "It's good to see you awake," he said, not quite managing to hide the relief in his voice.

Patton gave him a half smile, slowly sitting up. Logan handed him a glass of water, which he grateful took, sipping at it.

"You're an idiot," Logan told him.

Patton made a noncommittal noise. "How long have I been out for?"

"Around 15 hours," Logan responded. 

Patton winced, face turning into a grimace as he took another sip of his water. 

"Roman and Remus both feel guilty," Logan said conversationally. "Roman thinks he should have noticed that you left his side, and Remus thinks he should have noticed you entered his, which frankly is bu-"

"Language," Patton scolded without real heat. Logan merely raised an eyebrow. "That's hypocritical of you to say," he pointed out.

Patton rolled his eyes. 

Logan shook his head, amused expression falling after a moment. _ "I _was worried," he said quietly.

"Oh," Patton said dumbly, not quite sure how to respond. He awkwardly rubbed at his wrists, noticing for the first time that his arms had been bandaged.

Suddenly, the door burst open, and Patton jumped, hissing out a quiet curse, ignoring Logan's _ I told you so _look.

Standing in the doorway was none other than Remus, who upon making eye contact with him, beamed.

"Patton!" he exclaimed, bouncing over. "You're alive!"

"I am," Patton replied awkwardly. "Um-"

"Don't you ever go into my side of the Imagination again," Remus said, voice and expression dead serious. Patton blinked in surprise at the sudden change in mood, but when his eyes opened Remus was all smiles.

"Welp, I'm off. Got deodorant to eat and all that. Bye-bye!" he waved.

And then he was gone, shutting the door behind him.

"That was a...strange encounter," Patton said eventually.

Logan nodded. "Remus is quite the individual."

There was a pause.

"You do know that Virgil and Roman are going to kill you, right?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I know," Patton said tiredly.

Logan nodded again. "I was simply making sure you were aware."

Another pause.

Patton groaned, burying his face into his hands. "Oh, they are so totally gonna kill me."

"There there," Logan said monotonously, giving his back two stiff pats.

"You are the worst."

"I am aware."

Patton groaned again.

"At least you can't technically die," Logan said in an attempt at reassurance.

"You are not helping," Patton muttered.

"Oh well."

_ "Ugggh." _

Logan only laughed.

  


**Author's Note:**

> yeet


End file.
